


Sick

by onceinabluemoon89



Series: Married Malec Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sick Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt generated online :Magnus Bane pressing their forehead against Alec Lightwood's forehead to check if they have a fever





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta, I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I suck at title, so yeah *shrugs*

[Present day, 2019 - Lightwood-Bane Mansion]

 

Magnus grumbled when the alarm from the opposite side of the bed continues on beeping, it was still dark outside and he was only supposed to wake at 7.30 am when the sun had already shone through the windows of their bedroom.

 

“Alexander, your alarm,” he moved to lie on his stomach, his right hand pulling the pillow settled in between him and his husband, plonking it above his head. Snuggling into the comfort of the pillow and the silent it brought, he dozed off a second later.

 

Magnus woke up when his own alarm blares exactly at 7.30 am. Yawning, he roughly slaps the alarm clock with his right palm and without opening an eye, he rolled off the bed then makes a beeline towards the ensuite.

 

The first ten seconds of the cold shower had brought Magnus back to reality. Then he turned the shower knob to the maximum, basking in the steaming hot water running down his naked body. He hummed loudly, lathering body gel all over his toned body, nose indulging in the smell of sandalwood that his husband loves.

 

20 minutes later, body wrapped in his fluffy black and gold bathrobe, standing in front of the mirror while trimming his goatee, Magnus could hear the distant sound of his sons yelling at each other, probably over their morning routine, as they usually do every day.

 

He sighed when he heard little Max shouting at his older brother, details unknown and then, loud cries and stomping followed suit.

 

The main door of his bedroom clicked open, a small voice accompanied by sniffling resounded soon after, “Papa?”

 

“In here Max,” Magnus shouted, praising himself over the fact that he would never close the door of the bathroom, which his Alexander had always nagged him about.

 

A crying Max appeared by the door, eyes full of tears, nose full of snot.

 

Magnus let out a small smile, “What's wrong blueberry?” he watched his son by the reflection in the mirror, hand still careful with the sharp blade pressing into the corner of his lips.

 

Max takes small steps towards the vanity, then stopping to stand next to his papa, wiping his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his pyjamas, “I don't want to go to school but Rafa said you and daddy would not love me anymore if I did,” he said in one breath, sniffling loudly a second later.

 

Magnus chuckled at his youngest son’s antic. Content with how his facial hair looks, he placed the razor back into the container and turn to crouch in front of his 4 years old, “Do you feel sick? Is that why you don't want to go to school?”

 

Max pouted, shaking his head, “I don't want to go to school papa.”

 

“What's wrong blueberry? I thought you love Miss Branwell's class?” Magnus said softly, the back of his hand wiping the droplets of tears accumulating at the corner of his son's big blue eyes.

 

Max nodded, “Miss Branwell is nice. But I don't like Thomas,” he sniffled, rubbing his nose hard with the corner of his pyjama sleeve, nose turning red, “He always makes fun of me. Can I stay at home? I promise to go to school tomorrow.”

 

Magnus raked his finger through his son's soft locks, his youngest son whom he and Alexander adopted when he was almost 3 weeks old, left on the front door of Alec's law firm. Their youngest son had always been a bit sensitive and clingy, probably due to his constant pampering.

 

Kissing the tear stained cheeks and pressing his nose against the small forehead of the boy, Magnus comforted him, “I tell you what, I'm going for a few trips to the cloth factory today, do you want to go with me?”

 

Max nodded, grinning to his ears, “Yes! Can I choose the pattern that I like?” he jumped in excitement.

 

Magnus smiled, lifting the boy into his arms, “You will have to discuss with aunty Clary,” he said then started moving towards the bedroom, “She will-”

 

Magnus stood still by the bathroom door, his eyes darted on the mop of black hair peeking out of the duvet on his husband’s side of the bed.

 

But said husband should have already been at work. The lawyer would usually wake up at 5.30 am, go for a run, have breakfast at 7.00 am, kiss sleeping Magnus and the kids goodbye before heading to his law firm, “Max, what day is today?”

 

“Don’t know papa.”

 

Magnus chuckled to himself, it’s good enough the four-year-old was able to remember his and Alec’s name, asking him what day it was, probably pushing it a little. He put the pre-schooler down, patting his butt as he shushed him to get ready for the factory trip right after finishing his breakfast.

 

Magnus stepped into his walk-in-closet and put on his outfit for the day, a simple burgundy dress shirt with black embroidery at the cuff, a sinfully tight black leather pants that his husband would always growl at whenever his eyes laid on the well-sculpted ass and to finish it all, crocodile skin dress shoes.

 

Satisfied with his look after twirling several times in front of the full-length mirror, Magnus moved towards the built-in vanity at the entrance of the closet, starting to put his makeup on and later style his hair.

 

“Papa?” his oldest son poked his head inside the walk-in closet, fully aware of Magnus’ rule of no kids allowed, “Why is daddy still in bed?”

 

 _Okay, I did not imagine him in our bed then,_ “I don’t know Rafe. But just let daddy sleep okay?” Magnus replied, left hand carefully applying the dark brown eyeliner on his left eyelid, matching the ones on his right.

 

Rafael nodded, “Max said he is going to work with you today?”

 

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed as he rose from his stool, hand pulling the necklace around his neck, adjusting it, before clipping the silver spider ear-cuff on his left earlobe. He then turned to look at his son, “Do you want to join us?”

 

Rafael made a grimace look and quickly shook his head, “No, I want to go to school,” he said without taking a moment to think.

 

Magnus chuckled, this oldest son whom they adopted a year before their marriage when he was 3 years old surely took over Alec the most. Always by the book, no nonsense, polite and considerate. And to top it off, hardheaded like his lawyer father.

 

This lovely boy was the reason he and Alec had decided to get married. This boy would always be special to them. “Okay then. I’ll drop you off once I’m settled okay? Have you had your breakfast?”

 

Rafael nodded, “Kaelie make pancakes and I finished them up. Max is eating right now.”

 

Magnus nodded, “Okay kiddo, good job,” he praised his son, then leaned down to peck him on top of the head, “Get ready, I will be by the front door as soon I check on daddy okay?”

 

“Okay papa,” Rafael nodded, smiling while sprinting out of his parent's bedroom, heading towards his own.

 

Magnus sat by the edge of the bed by his husband’s side when he carefully places his left hand on the other’s shoulder covered by the thick duvet, “Darling?” he shook the body slowly.

 

Alec grumbled, his peaceful sleep disturbed. He moved to lie sideways, duvet still covering his torso when he snuggled into his mountain of pillows, “Mm?”

 

“ _Sayang_ , aren’t you supposed to go to court today?”

 

Alec let out a loud grunt, shaking his head, “No,” he replied, voice hoarse and groggy, “Got postpone. The mistress went into labor last night.”

 

Magnus’ eye twitched at his husband’s reply. The recent client he represented decided to sue her ex-husband for alimony and spousal support on the ground of infidelity for an amount that he himself could not believe a human being would have. He smiled when Alec moved in his daze, his head comfortably settled in Magnus’ lap, arms circling his waist, “Are you okay Alexander?” he asked, fingers playing with his husband’s soft locks.

 

Alec shook his head, face pressed into Magnus’ stomach, “Not really,” he mumbled, groaning seconds later when he felt uncomfortable.

 

Magnus frowned, eyes looking down at the husband currently settled in his lap, his left palm flat on Alec’s neck, “You’re a bit warm.”

 

Alec hummed as he snuggled deeper into his husband’s body.

 

“Darling,” Magnus whispered, head dipped down to peck his husband on his warm cheek, “I’ll text Andrew, telling him that you’re not coming in today, is that okay?”

 

“Mm, okay,” Alec grumbled, uncomfortable in his current position. He slowly moves his body back into his side of the bed, head resting on his pillow. He started snoring the second his head settled comfortably.

 

Magnus reached for his husband’s phone on the nightstand and send a quick text to Alec’s secretary, Andrew Underhill, on his husband not being able to come to work and to clear his schedule for at least two days. He’s sure they’d understand as his husband had never taken a sick day since he started the firm 4 years ago. He also sent a quick text to Alec’s partner Ryleigh explaining his condition and telling her to not worry about him.

 

Magnus set the cellphone back onto the nightstand, drinking in the sight of his Alexander snoring in his sleep. This hardworking, selfless, loving man whom he currently shares 2 sons with rocked his world the moment he laid his eyes on his gorgeous hazel coloured eyes 6 years ago. Magnus reached to push the hair covering Alec’s forehead and smiled as the younger male leaned into his touch, letting out a contented sigh.

 

“Are you going to work?” Alec asked groggily, eyes still closed.

 

“Yes,” Magnus replied, placing his right palm over Alec’s left cheek, his thumb tenderly caressing the skin below his eye, soothing the uncomfortable man, “Do you want me to stay?”

 

Alec shook his head, “No, I’m planning to spend the day sleeping anyway.”

 

“You do that. I’ll come back early, Max is coming with me.”

 

Grunting, Alec shut his eyes for a moment, blinking back seconds later to look at his husband, “That Thomas boy still teasing him?”

 

“Apparently yes. But he promised he’d go to school tomorrow, so I’ll pamper him today,” Magnus explained, “It’ll take about five, six hours for me and Clary to pick the new material for our new line, will you be okay by then?”

 

“Um, I’m sure it’s just fatigue or a cold,” Alec said, reaching for the palm on his cheek, dropping kisses on it as he brought it to his lips.

 

Magnus moved closer to his husband, dropping a kiss on his lips, pressing his forehead against the other, “You’re slightly warm Alexander,” he commented, he then pressed his lips on the warm forehead.

 

“I haven’t had a fever in 10 years,” Alec said, reaching to hold his husband’s face, eyes lingering on his gorgeous face, “God, I still couldn’t believe you married me. You’re absolutely gorgeous Magnus,” he complimented his husband’s looks.

 

Magnus chuckled, moving his body to straddled his husband on the bed seconds later, “We’ve been married for 4 years baby, and we have two kids and two shitty cats,” he dipped his head for a short kiss, “I love you _sayang_ ,” he said, pecking the plump pink lips.

 

Alec smiled, pulling his husband’s body closer against his, “I love you too _mi amor_ ,” he whispered before leaning in to capture the other’s lips just a breath away from his.

 

Magnus started humming into the kiss, indulging in the feel of his husband’s warm hands travelling from his shoulders, then making its way down the curve of his spine and rested on the small of his back, holding him firm. When Alec’s tongue swiped the roof of his mouth, Magnus moaned, his hips swayed forward in reflex. Magnus braced his posture on his elbows, head tilting downwards to deepened their kiss.

 

Alec relished in the feel of Magnus pressing his lips harder against his, tongue gaining dominance in their kiss. His hands moved to hold Magnus by his thigh, and he smiled in the kiss when Magnus pulled a few centimetres apart to suck on his warm tongue, nibbling his lower lip in between.

 

Suddenly lightheaded, Alec groaned as he closed his eyes, the back of his head pressing into his soft pillows, pulling away from their heated kiss.

 

Magnus whimpered at the loss, eyes on his husband, his right hand brushing the black locks covering Alec’s forehead, later leaning down for a chaste peck on the lips, “You okay darling?”

 

“Mm, dizzy.”

 

Fingers brushing the warm cheeks, “I’ll ask Kaelie to bring up some pancakes, and I know you’re going to say you don’t feel like eating,” he paused, “I’ll feed you and then you can rest.”

 

Nodding softly, “That’d be good.”

 

Magnus smiled, pressing his forehead against Alec’s for the second time, taking a mental note on how warm he is, “I’ll just fetch the medicine from the medicine cabinet, be good,” he said, making a move to get out of bed and into their ensuite, typing a short message to their housekeeper on sending a small breakfast for his husband.

 

Alec yawned, his right hand plucked a pillow from Magnus’ side of the bed and plopped it over his head, the smell of his husband calming him.

 

* * * * * 

  
  
“Alexander?”

 

Alec awoke to the smell of pancake and syrup, his husband sitting by the edge of the bed, bed breakfast table settled at his side.

 

“Let’s get something in your stomach.”

 

Alec moved to sit in bed slowly, back pressed against the soft headboard, “Did you send Rafe to school?”

 

Magnus shook his head, hands carefully holding the fork and knife, slicing the soft pancakes into small pieces, “I ask Elias to drop him off to school.”

 

“Blueberry?”

 

Magnus stabbed the small piece of pancake he sliced, dipping it in the syrup and carefully brought it to his husband’s awaiting mouth, “He’s downstairs. I asked Kaelie to look after him for a while.”

 

Chewing slowly, Alec took a deep breath as he swallows the pancake.

“Not good?” Magnus asked, holding another piece of the small pancake by Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec shook his head, biting into his breakfast, swallowing it with force once he’s done chewing, “It’s bitter.”

 

“A few more bite, your meds and then I'll let you rest.”

 

* * * * * 

 

It was during their 3rd factory visit that Clary finally snapped and asks Magnus what was going on.

 

It was odd enough that he's not focusing entirely on their visit; nothing makes Magnus’ eyes sparkle so much when he's looking at yards and yards of colourful textiles, ogling non-stop and commenting until froth comes out at the corner of his mouth. But the response, the ‘um’, ‘looks okay’ and ‘up to you’ that he threw, was out of character. Furthermore, he couldn’t stop staring at his mobile phone.

 

Standing by the office of the Manager of the factory, Clary stared at her in-law.

 

Looking down at his phone; no notification, Magnus sighed, “Alexander’s sick,” he pocketed the phone, eyes still full of worries.

 

“Is it bad?” Clary asked eyes on Max who was busy circling the pole just two feet away, jumping and singing.

 

“Not really, but it’s very very rare for him to get sick,” he paused, frowning as he takes a minute to speak again, “-actually, this is the first time he gets sick, if you minus the multiple times he got beaten up on the job,” Magnus smiled flatly at his pattern designer, “I'm sorry I'm not being helpful at all, am I?”

 

Clary shook her head, her long ginger hair sways beautifully against the bright fluorescent light, “It's okay. I understand,” she comforted, “Just this one visit and you can head home later,” she turned to look at Max who was jumping by the same pole, mumbling Christmas song under his breath, “Maxie!”

 

The toddler ran towards them, giggling as Clary scoops him up in her arms, bouncing him several times as he hooked his small hands around her neck, “Uncle Jace is not around tonight. Will you come and stay with your Aunt Clary? I'm scared to sleep alone.”

 

Maxie nodded, grinning. He then turned to look at his father, “Can I papa? I promise I'll be a good boy.”

 

Magnus stepped closer to Clary, right hand pushing the lock of hair covering his son’s bright blue eyes, “Of course blueberry.”

 

“Ask Elias to drop Rafa too,” she said, booping her nose against Max’s small one, earning loud giggles from the toddler, “We’ll have a pyjama party tonight!”

 

Magnus nodded, the worries on his face ease as he would have time tending to his sick husband, “Thank you biscuit.”

 

“No problem Magnus,” she grinned, running a hand down Magnus’ left bicep, “I’ll probably ask mom and Izzy to drop by.”

 

Magnus gasped loudly.

 

Clary rolled her eyes, “Izzy would not come near the kitchen. Don’t worry.”

 

“Please I love my kids and my own life,” Magnus cleared his throat, “And Alexander would kill me after he murdered his own sister. And probably you and Maryse for not keeping an eye on Isabelle.”

 

It was not an empty threat. Before Max was in their lives, Izzy had offered to babysit Rafael when both Magnus and Alec was stuck at work. He could still remember the horror on his then fiancé face when he caught Izzy feeding their son sandwich, made out of their pet cats can of tuna.

 

“Oh, the tragedy,” Clary made a face when she remembered the incident, Alec ignoring Izzy for almost a month before submitting to her crying and begging for forgiveness, “It was 100% fresh fish by the way.”

 

Magnus snorted, “It took me,” he stepped behind his son, both palms covering his ears while he whispered near Clary's left ear, “-two weeks of blowjobs, handjobs and sex to calm him down.”

 

Clary snorted, arms holding Max grew tighter when the boy squirms in her hands, trying to get out of his father's hold, “As if you did not enjoy those-” she paused, Max managed to slap away his father's hand from holding his head, “-sessions.”

 

Magnus smirked, eyebrow raised as he teased his sister-in-law, “Who said I didn't? Two weeks well spent.”

 

* * * * * 

 

A goodbye peck on his son’s chubby cheeks later, Magnus waves when Clary passed by his parked car, Max secured in the car seat installed at the backseat of the sedan, the boy smiling as he playfully waved both hands at his father.

 

Magnus mouthed ‘I love you’ followed by blowing multiple kisses at his son from where he stood, watching the car joining the traffic, disappearing by the corner.

 

Sitting at the back of the SUV driven by Elias, Magnus pulled out his cellphone, pressing his thumb on the latest contact list he called. Two minutes and the call went to the message box,  like the past 16 calls he placed.

 

“Elias, straight home,” he said, “Then pick up Rafael and send him to Clary's apartment. Pass her the overnight bag in the trunk.”

 

Elias nodded, “I’ll pick both boys up and send them straight to school tomorrow.”

 

Magnus nodded, “Thank you,” he took a deep breath, at least now there’s only one person he should focus on.

 

* * * * * 

 

Pressing the send button on his email app, Magnus let out a deep breath while he climbed up the stairs, making his way towards his bedroom.

 

Stepping inside the warm and dark room, Magnus noticed that his husband is still asleep under the thick duvet, left arm spread across Magnus’ side of the bed, face planted into his pillow, hair a total mess.

 

He smiled at the sound of small snores Alec created from his nose and mouth, remembering their endless argument in where the younger male had always denied that he snores while sleeping.

 

Magnus had always wanted to take a video, to show the lawyer the proof of his argument, but decided not to, as he himself could not deny the fact that it was those adorable little snores that lulled him to sleep every single night.

 

10 minutes later, stepping out of their walk-in-closet in a fresh pair of casual clothes, face free of makeup, Magnus padded towards the bed. Alec was still sleeping, the sound of his snores filling up the room, face still pressed against the thick pillow. Magnus carefully placed a hand on the edge of the bed, body leaning to press a kiss on his husband's nape.

 

Smiling when the man groaned and stirred, but continues on sleeping, Magnus raked his hand through the hair, trying his best to untangle the mess.

 

* * * * * 

 

Magnus closed the lid of the pot, satisfied with how the porridge turned out. One hand reaching down to twist the knob, the fire under the pot died down. He glanced at the clock by the window, noticing that it was time for Alec to take his next dose of medicine.

 

Magnus carefully placed the tray consisting of a bowl of porridge, spoon, a glass of water, a strip of Tylenol and a bottle of isotonic drink on the bedside table. He sat on Alec's side of the bed, palm pressed on the back of the younger male's neck, noting on how warm his husband was.

 

“Alexander?”

 

Alec groaned and stirred in his sleep, mumbling nonsense under his breath.

 

“Darling, wake up. You have to eat something.”

 

Alec groaned louder, slowly turning his body to lie on his back, eyes still closed shut, “Don’t wanna-” he mumbled.

 

Magnus shifted in his sitting position, left hand reaching to caress his husband’s right cheek, “Please?”

 

Alec moved at snail pace to rest his back against the bed’s headboard, hazel eyes opening to stare at Magnus, “I’m not hungry,” he reasoned.

 

Magnus smiled, moving to sit by Alec’s hip, the back of his left hand pressed against the lawyer’s forehead, “You’re still warm, you need to take your medicine,” he moved the hand to cradle Alec’s face when the younger male groaned, “Okay, how about after you eat, taken your meds, a good warm bath then I cuddle with you?”

 

Alec’s ears perked up at the suggestion, a wide smile adorning his tired face. “The boys?”

 

“They’re with-” Magnus cleared his throat, “Biscuit, mom-” he paused, thinking on whether he should mention Izzy as well, “-at Jace’s for the night,” he decided not to. That could turn into an all-out war.

 

Alec closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh, “And now I have you to myself.”

 

Magnus leaned to peck his husband on the lips, “Yes.”

 

Alec tilted his head to look at the tray by the bedside, eyes opened wide at the content, “Did you cook?”

 

Magnus beamed, “Yes, my mom’s recipe,” he said, taking the bowl in his hands, “Have some?”

 

Alec nodded, scooting closer to the edge of the bed, left hand resting on Magnus’ thigh.

 

* * * * * 

 

Magnus placed the half-eaten porridge bowl back in the tray, taking the glass of water and carefully placed the rim of the glass at Alec’s bottom lip, tilting it upwards as he watched his husband sipping on the water slowly.

 

The glass back on the tray, he reached for the strip of medicine, popping two of it into his palm, “Open your mouth,” he said, reaching for the glass of water to help his husband wash down the tablets. Smiling, Magnus used the sleeve of his long-sleeved sweater to wipe his husband’s wet mouth, “I’ll draw you a bath, okay?”

 

Alec nodded, body moving downwards to lie on the king-sized bed while his Magnus disappeared into the en suite.

 

* * * * * 

 

“Alexander.”

 

Alec took his time to open his eyes, the palm caressing his cheeks was lulling him back to dreamland.

 

“ _Sayang_ , time to take a bath.”

 

Grunting, Alec rolled over, lying sideways to look at his partner, “Can I not?”

 

“You stink of sweat darling.”

 

“You love me, you can handle me being disgusting.”

 

Chuckling, Magnus dipped his head to kiss Alexander on the tip of his nose, “I need to change the bedsheet,” his left hand moved to push the black hair obscuring his husband's gorgeous eyes, “And as much as I love you, there's a difference between your scent and the smell of your sweat.”

 

Alec sighed, but did not make a single move, “I'm sleepy,” he reasoned, voice low and weak, gazing at his husband through his half-closed eyes.

 

Left palm cupping his husband's right cheek, Magnus nodded slowly as he peck his husband on the lips, his thumb caressing the cheek, “I know. That's why I think the bath will do you good,” he said, both hands moving to hold Alec’s wrists, tugging him into a sitting position, “I’ll wash your back.”

 

Alec grumbled, still making no move to get out of bed. He closed his eyes, still feeling tired and sleepy.

 

Magnus stared at Alec, worries started to engulf him when his husband’s complexion was paler compared to his normal shade, but really, the bath would do wonder, he could relax better, “I can carry you.”

 

Alec chuckled slowly at what Magnus had implied.

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “You don’t believe me?”

 

Alec shook his head slowly, grinning when he moved the duvet covering his lower body to the other side of the bed, “No, just because I’m sick, doesn’t mean you have to carry me like you did Rafe”

 

Magnus remembered their oldest son’s antic when he was down with a fever almost 6 months ago. Insisting that he was okay then decided to go to school despite him and Alec insisting he can stay home, only for the classroom teacher to call Magnus in the middle of his winter wear meeting to pick him up, as the boy had fallen asleep in the middle of class, shivering to his bone.

 

Being a hard-headed boy, he again insists that he could walk from the classroom to the car waiting at the school gate, only for Magnus catching him when his legs gave away, throwing up on his father’s shoulder a few minutes later.

 

He then carried his son all the way from the car to the bathroom to clean him up, carrying him back to the bedroom to dress him then cuddle with him until he fell asleep. During dinner, the boy insisted on having it in the kitchen with the family, therefore Magnus carried him all the way downstairs while Alec took the shift to feed the boy, who complained to his daddy about how his papa had been carrying him almost the whole day. Apparently, being carried by your father when you’re 8 years old is embarrassing, even when you’re sick.

 

“I carried him all day, I’m sure I can carry you to the tub.”

 

Alec hummed, making a move to get out of the bed, swatting Magnus’ hands when the older male tried to scoop him up by the back of his knees, “I can walk, thank you very much.”

 

* * * * * 

 

Magnus has duly noted that getting his tall muscular fatigue husband into the tub filled with warm water was not an easy job. The man insisted on undressing on his own, to an absolute failure as he could not raise his hands above his shoulder line nor stand on one leg to take off his pyjama pants. Listening to him grunting all the way when Magnus playfully kiss every patch of skin he could reach each time he took an article of clothing off of his husband, was music to his ears.

 

With his husband back in his view, Magnus who sat on a stool just behind him, took his time lathering the male’s broad back with the peppermint body foam, humming to the tune of Christmas carol.

 

“Christmas is like 7 months away babe.”

 

Chuckling, Magnus dipped the sponge in his hand into the tub’s water, lathering the clear water onto his husband’s back, washing off the soapy foam, “Max was singing when we’re at the last factory,” he dipped his head to press a kiss to the back of Alec’s head, “I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

 

“I don’t get why you and blueberry love holidays so much.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “And I don’t get why you and Rafe hate holidays so much.”

 

Tilting his head backwards, the back of his head resting on the edge of the white large tub, Alec grinned, the kind of grin he had where only one corner of his lips quirked upwards, “I still love you and Maxie.”

 

Chuckling, Magnus dropped the sponge back into the basket by his feet, moving closer to hover his head above his husband’s tilting one’s “I still love you and Rafe too,” he said, capturing his husband lips into his, his right hand palming the younger man’s right side of the head, thumb caressing his cheek, forefinger softly scratching Alec’s jaw. Magnus moaned when Alec’s wet right palm made its way to his nape, pulling his head towards his to deepened their kiss and Alec took the exact moment to push his tongue in.

 

Magnus shifted in his seat, moving closer to the tub to gain dominance in the battle of tongues they were having, sucking on his husband’s warm muscle, smiling into the kiss when the lawyer moaned loudly into his mouth. They parted for a second, both pausing to catch a breath before pressing their lips together again.

Magnus pulled away from the upside-down kiss minutes later, grunting as he pressed his forehead against his husband, realizing his body temperature was almost normal.

 

“What is it?” Alec asked chest heaving up and down trying to catch a breath.

 

“Your stubble,” Magnus said, fingers rubbing Alec’s chin, “-was scratching my nose.”

 

“I didn’t shave today.”

 

“Want me to do that for you?”

 

“Hm, okay.”

 

Magnus grinned, dipping his head down to press a short kiss on his husband’s lips before moving towards their vanity to grab Alec’s razor and shaving foam.

 

* * * * * 

 

“Sit here while I get your pyjama,”

 

Alec nodded, watching his husband disappearing into their walk-in-closet just after the older man sat him on the bed, body wrapped in a black fluffy bathrobe.

 

“Sweatpants and t-shirt okay with you?” Magnus who stepped out of the closet asked, his left-hand holding said clothes.

 

“Yes,” Alec said, yawning.

 

Noting that his husband needed his rest as soon as possible probably due to their unplanned make out session during his bath, Magnus crouched in front of the lawyer, holding his feet to assist him in putting on the sweatpants, “Can you stand?”

 

Alec nodded, moving to stand on his two feet as Magnus pulled the sweatpants from the back of his knees, later the waistband secured around Alec’s toned stomach.

 

Magnus proceeded to remove the bathrobe, letting it drop onto the floor. He placed the t-shirt above the taller man’s head while standing on his tip-toes, rolling his eyes as Alec chuckled at his sudden increase of height, “Shut up you giant,” he huffed, pushing the t-shirt in through the neck hole, then helping his husband to push his arms through each armhole.

 

“Thank you,” Alec said, pecking Magnus on the forehead.

 

Wrapping his arms around the feverish man’s waist, Magnus tilted his head to press a kiss under Alec’s jaw, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Magnus released the other’s waist, tugging him towards the bed, pulling the duvet to ease his husband into lying on the fresh golden coloured sheet.

 

“Join me?” Alec asked, his left hand holding Magnus’ wrist, squeezing lightly, droopy eyes staring at his husband as he settled his head on the comfortable mountain of pillows.

 

Not able to resist the doe eyes, Magnus nodded, “Just let me put the tray back downstairs.”

 

“Just leave it.”

 

Magnus chuckled, his clean freak husband saying that must have meant that he’s really in need of a cuddle, “Okay, just let me grab bottles of water from the walk-in closet’s fridge.”

 

* * * * * 

 

Magnus returned to the bed with two bottles of water in hand, placing it on his bedside table then proceeded to join his Alexander, lying down with one hand laid open on the mattress, “Come here _sayang,_ ” he whispered.

 

Alec rolled into his husband’s arms, releasing a loud contented sigh when his head tucked comfortably under Magnus’ jaw, the older male’s hand holding him tight around the waist.

 

“Comfortable?” Magnus asked, kissing the top of Alec’s head.

 

“Very.”

 

“Told you the bath would do you wonder.”

 

“Mhm. Are you working tomorrow?”

 

Magnus shook his head, fingers playing with the messy hair on his shoulder, “No. Nothing much to do anyways, Seph and Raph would be going for the meetings as scheduled on my behalf.”

 

“They’re okay with that?”

 

“Mm yeah,” Magnus hummed, “It’s not always that my workaholic gorgeous husband falls sick.”

 

“Hmm, I know,” Alec purred, snuggling deeper into Magnus’ hold, “It’s probably once in a lifetime event, but now I get to know that you’re really good at this.”

 

“You meant feeding, bathing, dressing and cuddling with you? Like how I did for Rafe?”

 

“You’re the perfect father,” Alec said, then moving to support his body with his left elbow, his plump lips moved to press against Magnus’ firm ones, “And the perfect husband,” he said, later moving to rest his head on his husband’s warm chest.

 

Smiling, Magnus pressed yet another kiss on top of his head, whispering “Thank you,” then continues on raking his fingers through Alec’s black locks, knowing that his husband would always find comfort in the gesture.

 

Soon after, soft snores filled the room and Magnus listened to the sound contentedly, the lullaby produced by his husband until he himself joined Alec into dreamland.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by ❤️  
> Al.


End file.
